


‘cause all of me loves all of you

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Oh Sehun, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: “Hey, Sehun.” Jongin starts, a giggle on the edge of his voice as he pulls away from Sehun’s skin. Sehun turns to look at him with confused eyes. Jongin continues, “Today is Valentine’s Day, but it also happens to be Wednesday, too. You know what that means?” He asks, lifting an eyebrow suggestively.Sehundoesknow what it means, and he rolls his eyes, “Jongin, I swear togod-”“It means it’s hump day!” Jongin cuts in loudly, throwing his hands up as his eyes crinkle up, a bright laugh tumbling out of his mouth.Sehun exhales in exasperation, “That seriously has got to bethecheesiest way to say you wanna fuck me.”“Ah,romanticallyfuck you.” Jongin clarifies. “Because y’know, it’s also Valentine’s Day.”





	‘cause all of me loves all of you

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine’s day!! this is my little gift to y’all <3 i haven’t posted anything in about two months, so i’m sorry if this isn’t too good, my writing got rusty ;-; still, i hope y’all enjoy it!!
> 
> also in case y’all didn’t know, Wednesday is sometimes referred to as ‘hump day’ because it’s like the middle of the work week and you’re like “getting over the hump” towards the weekend. it’s weird but i thought it was funny valentine’s day landed on a wednesday this year lol so thus, this was born!! 
> 
> title from ‘All of Me’ by John Legend
> 
> :)

Sehun feels his heart swell with affection as he takes in the image before him. The small, round table in the middle of the room is draped with a deep red tablecloth, with two white candles set in silver candlesticks flanking a large bouquet of red roses. Polished silverware is carefully arranged around a pair of white china dishes, and wine glasses glisten under the dimmed lights as they wait to be filled from the bottle chilling in a bucket of ice. Soft music fills the air from the speaker system set up in the corner, adding to the intimate atmosphere.

It’s a beautiful sight, but it pales in comparison to the man who made this all happen. Sehun rakes his eyes over Jongin’s form, taking in the other’s silk black button down, which is tucked into a pair of black jeans. It’s a simple outfit, but Jongin makes it look elegant.

“Jongin,” Sehun starts, fondness lacing into his voice. “Everything looks amazing. You didn’t have to do all this for me.”

“Of course I did. Only the best for my lovely boyfriend,” The elder gushes as he shuffles forward to envelop Sehun in a warm hug. Sehun wraps his arms around the other’s frame, returning the embrace just as tightly, and pressing his lips sweetly against Jongin’s when they pull back.

“Thank you,” Sehun whispers.

Jongin grins, “No need to thank me. Now sit. I took a few cooking lessons, and I want you to try out what I made.”

Sehun gapes, “You took cooking lessons? For me?”

Jongin nods enthusiastically, “Yeah. Like I said, only the best for you.” He repeats, his smile gentle.

Sehun’s expression softens, cheeks tinting pink, “How’d I get so lucky as to call you as mine?”

“I ask myself the same thing about you.” The other replies, eyes twinkling with unbridled love and adoration, and Sehun can feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. “C’mon,” Jongin says as he pulls out a chair, motioning for Sehun to take a seat.

“Oh! Wait.” Sehun suddenly exclaims as he shrugs the bag off his shoulder and digs into it for a moment, before pulling something out and turning towards Jongin. The younger suddenly turns shy, a nervous smile on his lips as he holds out a pink, heart-shaped box.

Jongin coos, “Sehun, you didn’t have to get me anything. The balloons you had delivered to my office was more than enough.” He says, but he pulls the top off the box when Sehun tells him to, revealing that it’s filled with chocolate covered strawberries.

“But, I wanted you to have something else too. Plus, I know how much you like strawberries.” The younger explains.

“Thank you, Sehun. We can share them for dessert!” Jongin says brightly, placing them on a nearby counter for later. Sehun nods and plops into the offered seat. “Hang tight; I’ll bring us our meal.” Jongin disappears into the kitchen, and a few minutes later, Sehun finds his plate piled with roast chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots and peas, and a warm biscuit, while his glass is filled with crisp, white wine.

After taking his own seat, Jongin ushers Sehun to take a few bites first, and watches expectantly for the other’s reaction. Sehun tastes a bit of everything, and revels in the flavors for a moment, before looking up to his boyfriend with bright eyes, “Jongin, this is incredible.” Sehun mutters in awe, causing the elder to rub the back of his head shyly.

“Really? Don’t you think the chicken may be a little overcooked? Or that the mashed potatoes aren’t creamy enough? Or that the biscuit-”

Sehun reaches over the table to place a hand on Jongin’s, “Babe, I’m serious. You’ve outdone yourself. It’s delicious.”

Jongin seems content with the response, and sighs in relief. He squeezes Sehun’s hand a squeeze. “Then, I’m glad. Let’s eat.”

They enjoy their meal together, murmuring quietly in between bites; sharing details about their day. But mostly, they bask in each other’s company. Jongin watches as the soft candlelight makes Sehun’s blond hair glow, and Sehun finds himself mesmerized by Jongin’s dark eyes. Their hearts pound with love for one another; there was no doubt in their minds, they were meant to be.

When their plates are cleaned, Jongin brings up dessert.

They move towards the couch and Jongin holds out the box of strawberries to Sehun. The younger picks one up, and takes a bite. Closing his eyes, he savors the taste of the chocolate and the fruit on his tongue, letting out a quiet, appreciative hum. When he opens his eyes, he sees Jongin watching him intently, eyes slightly hooded as he eats his own piece.

Sehun flushes under the other’s gaze, but refuses to break it as he reaches for another strawberry. A hand on his wrist stops him. He blinks, and Jongin shakes his head.

“Let me,” Jongin mumbles as he picks up the strawberry, holding it against his boyfriend’s mouth. Sehun smiles and closes his lips around the berry, Jongin feeding him until he’s swallowed the last bite. Jongin’s eyes flick down to Sehun’s lips, and he’s filled with a sudden want to kiss those lips until they are as red as the strawberries they’ve just eaten; wants to lick at the chocolate that had smeared on his lips. He reaches out and places a warm palm against Sehun’s cheek, the latter leaning into the touch with a soft sigh.

Their eyes meet, soon followed by their lips as they both lean forward simultaneously. They start off gentle, but it isn’t long before the kiss becomes more fevered; an underlining spark that ignites into a fierce passion. Jongin’s hand cups the back of Sehun’s head as he nips at the boy’s bottom lip, Sehun’s mouth parting to let Jongin’s tongue enter. Jongin explores the younger’s warm mouth, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate, the strawberry, and Sehun himself. Sehun lets out a muffled whimper in response, his hand coming up to clutch at the front of Jongin’s shirt to stabilize himself as he presses in even closer.

Jongin sweeps his tongue against Sehun’s one last time, curling around the muscle, before pulling back slightly to press hot kisses to his lover’s jaw. Sehun’s eyes flutter closed, and he tilts his head to give his boyfriend more access as Jongin moves lower, sucking a bruise on the column of the blond’s neck.

“Hey, Sehun.” Jongin starts, a giggle on the edge of his voice as he pulls away from Sehun’s skin. Sehun turns to look at him with confused eyes. Jongin continues, “Today is Valentine’s Day, but it also happens to be Wednesday, too. You know what that means?” He asks, lifting an eyebrow suggestively.

Sehun does know what it means, and he rolls his eyes, “Jongin, I swear to _god_ -”

“It means it’s hump day!” Jongin cuts in loudly, throwing his hands up as his eyes crinkle up, a bright laugh tumbling out of his mouth.

Sehun exhales in exasperation, “That seriously has got to be _the_ cheesiest way to say you wanna fuck me.”

“Ah, _romantically_ fuck you.” Jongin clarifies. “Because y’know, it’s also Valentine’s Day.”

The younger tries to frown, but it’s hard when Jongin is giggling still, face turning red, and Sehun ends up laughing too because, really, what a lame boyfriend he has. “Jongin, you’re a dork.”

“But I’m _your_ dork,” Jongin emphasizes once he can breathe again.

Sehun smiles, “True. Now,” His voice lowers as his palm runs down Jongin’s firm chest, coming to lay over Jongin’s crotch, “Are you gonna fuck me romantically or what?”

“Fuck,” Jongin groans, eyelashes fluttering and hips stuttering up when Sehun cups his cock through his jeans. Their previous make-out session was more than enough to get Jongin hot under the collar, and now with Sehun rubbing and applying pressure to his crotch, arousal thrums loudly in Jongin’s veins. “Bedroom,” The elder gasps out, and Sehun quickly untangles himself from the couch, pulling Jongin up to his feet and dragging him along towards their room.

They barely make it two steps into the bedroom before they’re attached at the lips again, Sehun walking backward until they fall into a heap on the bed. Sehun can feel something silky against his skin, and he glances around when Jongin shifts back, immediately noticing that he’s surrounded by red. “Jongin... You even changed the sheets?” He asks, amusement in his voice as he runs a hand over the smooth silk underneath him.

“Yeah,” Jongin affirms with a cheeky grin, “I wanted to pamper you.”

The blond’s heart skips a beat. “I don’t deserve you,” He mumbles, leaning up to kiss Jongin deeply. Jongin returns the kiss, and presses Sehun down, their hard-ons brushing, sending waves of pleasure up their spines, and they moan into each other’s mouths. Their hips move on their own accord, seeking more delicious friction as they grind languidly against one another. Jongin eventually breaks away so that he can begin to strip his lover, excited to see how Sehun’s milky skin contrasts to the scarlet sheets. With a heated gaze, Sehun watches as Jongin removes every last article of clothing on his body, leaving him completely naked.

Jongin pauses to take in the sinful sight of his beloved. Sehun looks ethereal amidst the vibrant, red; arms outstretched over his head, lips parting with silent pants, legs spread and cock curved up against his flat stomach, the head flushed red and leaking precome. “God, you’re so beautiful. Tonight, I’m going to worship you, sweetheart.” He whispers huskily, causing the blond to shiver in anticipation.

Quickly undressing, Jongin leans his body over Sehun’s, lowering to meet the younger’s flesh. He adjusts to press butterfly kisses to Sehun’s neck, licking and tasting the faint salt of sweat, and breathing in the younger’s natural, yet intoxicating scent. He hears the hitch of Sehun’s breath, hears the rustling of the sheets as Sehun grips it in between his fingers. Jongin sucks a bruise above the boy’s sternum, before turning his head to the side to flick his tongue over a pink nipple, blowing a breath over it to have Sehun’s back arching up in response. He plays with the other bud for a moment, rubbing it in between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and pulling slightly until Sehun’s whimpering quietly.

Jongin takes his time working his way lower. He maps every dip and groove of Sehun’s body, pausing to stroke with his hands, the skin warm and smooth under his palms. He skips Sehun’s cock entirely, making the younger huff in frustration, and latches onto one of Sehun’s thighs instead. Gently nipping on the skin, he marks the area with a plethora of love bites, before moving on and giving the opposite leg the same treatment.

“J-Jongin!” Sehun mewls, when he feels Jongin mouthing along the base of his cock. With a grin, Jongin moves up and gently takes the head into his mouth. A drawn-out moan rips from Sehun’s throat as he’s engulfed in wet heat, and his fingers immediately fly up to tangle into Jongin’s long hair. Wrapping his hand around Sehun’s length, Jongin slides a bit more into his mouth, tonguing at the underside and groaning when Sehun tugs harshly on his locks.

Sehun whines pathetically when Jongin stops, “Whyyy.”

Jongin chuckles, “Can’t have you coming so soon. I’m not done yet, baby. Now, hands and knees, c’mon,” He pats Sehun’s hip, and the other readily complies, settling into position. Sehun can feel Jongin moving behind him, and his toes curl in anticipation. He gasps when he feels Jongin’s hands on his ass, his cheeks fitting snugly into Jongin’s palm, and he swallows the noise that threatens to escapes his mouth when the elder gives each cheek a firm squeeze. Jongin decorates Sehun’s backside in red as well, laving his tongue over the skin and sucking marks on it. Another moan spills out of Sehun when Jongin spreads his cheeks apart, the boy’s breath warm over his entrance.

Without any warning, Jongin flicks his tongue against Sehun’s hole, making Sehun’s entire body convulse. The blond’s thighs shake when Jongin circles his rim teasingly, before placing his lips over it to give it a harsh suck.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sehun curses, his hips unconsciously pressing back as Jongin slowly pushes his tongue inside. Jongin moves his tongue in and out of Sehun’s hole, tongue-fucking the blond until Sehun’s arms give in, and his face smushes into the sheets, ass still in the air even as Jongin removes his mouth.

Sehun thinks he hears Jongin rummaging for something on the bed, and then the sound of something being uncapped, but he can’t be too sure because his mind is so hazy; drunk in the pleasure, blood pounding in his ears. There’s no doubt anymore when Sehun feels two of Jongin’s fingers pushing inside his hole, rubbing against his inner walls, scissoring him open. “ _Hah_ -” The younger pants; he’s so high-strung, breath erratic as he tries not to make too many embarrassing sounds. He gives up when Jongin works a third finger in, brushing against his prostate.

“ _Jongin_ ,” Sehun bawls.

“Hm?”

“Fuck me, _please_. I wanna come so bad. Please, please.” The younger babbles.

Jongin presses his fingers inside Sehun a few more times, curling them to make sure Sehun’s prepped enough before removing them altogether, “Yeah, yeah okay.” He plants a kiss at the base of the blond’s spine, and makes a grab for the bottle of lube again. Spreading some around Sehun’s hole, Jongin then slicks himself up, coating his cock with a generous coat. Jongin then holds Sehun’s hips in his hands as he sinks in slowly, pushing in until he’s buried inside to the hilt, Sehun’s mouth falling open in a silent cry as he’s filled up.

“Jesus, Sehun,” Jongin groans, eyes clenching shut as Sehun’s tight heat envelops him. He pauses to let Sehun adjust, running his hands over the younger’s skin in soothing strokes. When Sehun gives him the go-ahead, he pulls out almost entirely before he pushes back in, hips flush against Sehun’s ass. Jongin leans over his lover, his chest sliding smoothly against the blond’s back from the sweat glistening on their skin, and he kisses at Sehun’s jawline, hips picking up the pace to leave Sehun gasping for air.

Jongin pants heavily into Sehun’s ear, his hips rolling and circling, and Sehun shifts his legs so Jongin can fuck into him deeper. “H-Harder,” The younger whimpers. Jongin nods and shifts back, tightening his grip on Sehun’s hips. He slams back in, deep and hard, hitting Sehun’s prostate head on, and the fair-skinned boy nearly crumbles under the pleasure that cascades over him. “ _A-Ah_ , there!”

Sehun sobs as Jongin’s hips gain momentum, the latter’s cock continuing to hit in just the right spot, and it’s so fucking good, and Sehun can feel how his stomach coils with a searing heat, his legs shaking uncontrollably.

“Fuck, Sehun, I’m-” Jongin grunts, feeling as Sehun’s walls clench impossibly tight around him every time he punches inside, and he tries to slow his pace down because he doesn’t want to come yet. He leans down again and noses at Sehun’s temple, “I wanna see your face when you come,” He says, making the other blush scarlet.

“Okay,” Sehun agrees, and Jongin pulls away to allow the younger to turn to lay his back on the mattress, legs spreading to accommodate Jongin’s body in between them.

Jongin intertwines his fingers with his lover’s, and molds their mouths together, wasting no time slipping back inside Sehun’s heat, and swallowing every little noise Sehun makes as his hips begin to move again. Jongin gazes at Sehun as he fucks into the blond, takes in how Sehun’s lips part and his eyes flutter, how his lips are swollen and his cock twitches for attention; the sight has Jongin rolling his hips just a little bit harder, just a little bit deeper.

The elder slides his hand down between their bodies to fist at Sehun’s cock, tugging at it almost as fast as his thrusts, sending Sehun into an absolute frenzy. “Oh god, Jongin. I’m close. I’m so close.” He weeps, body writhing as the coil in his stomach threatens to break.

“Me... too, baby. Come... with.. me,” Jongin says, words coming out in broken breaths as he frantically chases his own release. It only takes a few more strokes, and well-aimed thrusts to his prostate, and Sehun is coming hot and sticky over Jongin’s fingers, Jongin’s name on his lips. Sehun’s blissed-out face is enough to send Jongin spiraling over the edge, and he releases inside the blond, Sehun’s hole clenching around him and milking Jongin for all he’s worth.

They lay there in the after-glow, Jongin resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest as they try to regain their breaths. Sehun brushes back Jongin’s sweaty locks and presses a sweet kiss to his forehead, “I love you,” He mumbles.

“I love you,” Jongin echoes, a smile on his lips. “Now, sleep. I’m tired.”

Sehun giggles, “Alright.” He snuggles closer, reveling in Jongin’s body heat.

It’s quiet for a moment, and Sehun thinks Jongin has fallen asleep, but the elder suddenly speaks up, “Hey, Sehun?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Sehun beams, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jongin.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - [@sekai_tbh](https://mobile.twitter.com/sekai_tbh?lang=en)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sekai_tbh)


End file.
